Friends Forever
by kimperly
Summary: Davis wonders why Kari and Takeru (TK) are a couple, but aren't that close. Davis soon finds out why. RE: TK, Kari and Davis are in high school! But Davis has to deal with the feelings that he once felt for Kari - will he be okay?
1. Friends Forever in Elementary

Friends Forever

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon and all that stuff, it belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban and to whoever made this show! **Author's Note: **Hey! I made this fanfic because I kinda felt sorry for Davis from all those Takari fics out there. I'm a Takari fan, so when I read all those Takari fics, they usually get Davis sad and gets pissed at Takeru and beats him up and whatever. But I respect every Digimon Character and I wanted to show that friendship is better than being in love. And to me, that's true. Also I go by JAPANESE VERSION!! THEY'RE 11 YEARS OLD!!!Enough crap, enjoy my fic!

* * *

Davis lumped down the hall towards class. He was tired, he was dreaming the same old dream again, him and Kari out dating. Kari was taken. How? She got to Takeru first. That's right, SHE! She expressed it to Takeru herself. So it was no reason why Davis should be upset at Takeru for. Still, Davis was QUITE upset that Kari was liked Takeru better, but Davis had to live with the fact, "There are plenty of fish in the sea"

"Hey Davis!" shouted Takeru

"tired... must sleep..." 

"Hey Davis, you okay?" asked Takeru as he tapped Davis on the shoulder,

"Sleep... must....sleep..."

"Davis....?"

"WHA-- Oh, Hey Takeru, what's up?"

"You sound tired, I mean, you've been repeating the same phrase over and over again, you okay?"

"Tired??? ME?!?!" replied Davis walking straight, "I feel like a million bucks!"

Takeru smiles at Davis and crosses his arms, "You feel like half a penny to me"

"Hey! I feel TERRIFIC!!! Never felt better!"

"Well, okay... me and Kari are going to get some ice cream after school, we were wondering if you wanted to come? Treats on me!"

"Uh... sure!"

"Great!!! Meet us at the park, k Davis?"

"Yeah... sure!"

Takeru runs off,

Davis may hate Takeru, but he's never seen Takeru and Kari get that close. They've never gone out to a movie together, phone much, or even worse, kissed before. Davis was quite curious about their relationship. They acted more like... friends... than Boyfriend and Girlfriend. 

~*Ring*~

"THE BELL!!"

* * *

"As you see people, you divide this over this, go to the other side, and divide there as well, since we divided there, we must eliminate the remainder of the--" Mr. Hamasaki was cut off by the bell,

~*Ring*~

"Thank god it's over..." thought Davis picking up his books,

"Remember Kids! Page 609 question 4 to 103!" said Mr.. Hamasaki**(Hey! It's Japan, children get lots of Homework!)**

* * *

At the Park...

"Kari!!! Takeru!!!" shouted Davis running towards them,

"Hey Davis, all fired up?" asked Takeru

"Yeah!" 

"Great, cause we're gonna cool ya down with ice cream!" said Kari laughing,

Not only did Kari and Takeru date that much, they usually shared the same joke. This would sometimes make Davis jealous, but he knew it was a joke, LIVE WITH IT!

* * *

Ice Cream Parlour...

"I'll have some Oreo Mint please. That's my favourite! What's yours?"

"Mine's Oreo Mint too!!!" smiled Kari, "I'll have Oreo Mint as well,"

"I'll have Rocky Road, that's my favorite!" said Davis,

"Sure," said Takeru, 

A woman at the counter came up to them at asked them what they want, Takeru said "Hi! I'll have 2 Oreo Mints, and 1 Rocky Road!"

The woman at the counter scooped the ice cream, and gave Takeru the cups of ice cream. Takeru passed it out to Kari and Davis. Takeru payed, and they all ate together at a table inside the ice cream parlour.

They were all silent while they ate their ice cream, Davis was making swirls while Kari and Takeru took little scoops out of their ice cream.

"You must be wondering why you're here..." said Kari looking up at Davis,

"I think I already know,"

"what do you mean?" asked Takeru,

"Ever since you guys became a couple, you've been avoiding me when you both are around me. I predict that you both hate me..."

Takeru and Hikari stare a Davis, "That's not true!" 

"Oh yes it is, I can tell, it's okay. You just brought me here just to see, "Hey! Let's see if you and I can stay together while Davis is around!!!"

"Davis, you know me and Takeru would never do that!" said Hikari

Takeru nods, "Me and Kari are not a couple. We're just plain old friends!"

"Friends?"

"Yeah Davis! I love Takeru very much, but you see... me, you, and Takeru are still very young, we're only 11 years old!"

"You guys... aren't a couple...?"

"NO!!! NOT YET!!!" yelled Takeru and Hikari getting up from their seat, people around them start to stare at them, "Oops... sorry..." they take their seat

"What do you mean... not yet?" asked Davis,

"Davis, me and Takeru do have plans... but we're young, can't you see that?"

"Well yeah..."

"Me and Takeru didn't date." There was a pause between Kari's sayings, "And we expect not to date at all until we get older..."

"Me and Kari are friends, and we want you to stop being love sick about Kari and be a responsible friend. We're too young for love. We can learn more about it when they show us the International Channel (Tee hee... get it, Discovery Channel)" 

"EWWWW!!!" replied Takeru, Kari and Davis,

"Davis..." said Kari laying her hand on his shoulder, "Friendship is the most treasured, and important thing in life, some people cheerish it so much that nothing can replace it. Not even love. I think you understand, you've got the Digimental of Friendship."

"Yeah, I understand..." said Davis nodding his head while he eats his last bit of ice cream,

"Me and Kari wanted to tell you that you're our best friend, Davis." said Takeru, "We care about you. We don't want you to be left out!"

Davis smiles at them, "Thanks guys, you guys are real pals!"

Takeru and Kari smile. The gang throws their ice cream out and heads out the door,

"Hey Takeru, did you know I hate U2"

"I talk about friendship, and that's how you REPAY ME?!?!?"

"U2's a band!" laughed Davis,

"Takeru! U2, also need to know you're bands!"

Davis kept laughing, this time, Kari was part of the joke!

* * *

The End


	2. RE: Friends Forever in High School

"What a day…"

I slumped in my desk, watching the track club run laps around the field outside the classroom window. All afternoon, now entering into the evening, I have been sitting at his desk running over Math problems. After all, it was almost exam time, and the last time I brought a bad report card back home my mom scolded me for an hour straight with no dinner or TV.

Why won't she understand that I want to be a noodle entrepreneur? Geez.

"Might as well head out."

I began to pack all my books and pencils, when a bunch classmates, all girls, walked in. Even though they were speaking in low, whisper-like voice, I could still hear them.

"Did you see TK at the Basketball court?"  
"I know he's so amazing. Such a talented player!"  
"You know, his girlfriend, Kari? She's such a nice and kind person too."  
"How long have they been together now?"  
"I heard ever since elementary! Isn't that romantic?"  
"Oh wow!"

I quickly passed both the girls and headed out the door. One of them took notice, and gave me a quick wave. I waved back too.

As I was heading down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Kari speaking to a bunch of other girls. As I passed by her, I gave her a quick smile. Then, she called out my name, "Davis!"

I stopped in my tracks, and she ran up to me.

"Hey, where are you headed to?"  
"I'm heading home. What about you?"  
"Oh perfect timing! TK and I were planning on going home too. Want to join us?"  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't I just be a third wheel?"  
"What are you talking about? Of course not!"

Kari whipped out her cellphone, and held it against her ear. She was obviously contacting TK, because as soon as he answered, her face lit up. I stood there, like an idiot, watching her as she spoke to her boyfriend with happy-go-lucky expression on her face. There's no mistaking it, no matter how many times I look at her, I always felt the same way about her the day I met her in elementary school.

I love Kari.

Her kind expression, the way she speaks, her motions and the way she smiles - everything about her has always been attractive to me. There were times I would imagine what I would do differently to try and get her to like me - maybe be a bit more romantic? Join the Basketball Team instead of the Soccer Team? Cut my hair?

But ever since that moment in elementary, when they told me that even though they were together, we should all remain friends, I've begun to accept their relationship little by little. All in all, this was Kari's relationship, and whom she chose to be with. What she chose to do with her life was up to her. It's always pained me whenever I thought about it, but it's helped me move on and let me focus on more important things – like soccer and homework.

When Kari was done talking to TK on the phone, her expression had changed completely.

"TK's still at Basketball practice. They got a big prefecture tournament coming up, so they've got him and the entire team going overtime."

Unfortunately, the soccer team lost our battle in the last prefecture tournament, which is why I've gotten all this free time to study.

"Lets go home together. I'll be back, I gotta grab my bag in the Home Ec room."

"Yeah sure."

As soon as Kari returned with her bag, we went to the shoe lockers and put on our outdoor shoes and headed out. A flock of Archery club students passed us as soon as we reached the gates. I knew some of the guys on the team so I gave them some casual goodbyes and "ganbattes"

"Studying for midterms, Davis?"  
"Mm… kind of. I suck at Math so I gotta do more practice on it."  
"TK is really good at Math, you should ask him for advice."  
"I've asked him for help lots of times. He's pretty good at solving these arithmetic stuff."  
"I know! I've got the same problem. Math isn't really my strongpoint."

So Kari's not good at Math either.

"So what's Tai up to these days?"  
"Tai just joined this new club at his university. He's been coming home super drunk lately. Sometimes, when I try to help him to his bedroom, he reeks of perfume."

Haha… gee… I wonder why.

"University seems like a lot of work."  
"Are you planning on going to a University, Davis?"  
"No way. I'm gonna open that Noodle cart."

Kari giggled.

"Stubborn as always."

I loved watching Kari laugh. It was adorable and I couldn't help but look when she did.

"What about yourself?"  
"A teacher."  
"I can see you as a teacher."  
"You think so?!"

Her eyes lit up. Her face was cute and adorable, it made me blush. Before she could see it, I quickly looked to the side so she wouldn't see my face. When she noticed this, she turned quiet. And the walk home became slightly awkward. I wasn't even looking at her and neither was she. When we reached the next intersection, Kari ran to the light to cross the street.

"My apartment is just down this street, so I guess this is where we part ways."  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Yeah."

As I was about to walk away, Kari suddenly grabbed my arm. I could feel my heart skip a beat and the soft touch of her fingers on my skin.

"Davis, you're a good guy. I'm sure you'll find someone special one day."

What was I hoping for? Why am I even thinking like this? Instead, I nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks Kari! I most certainly will; and when I do, I will cherish and treat her like the most important being in the entire world."

Kari laughed, "She's going to be one very lucky girl." Kari waved behind her as she left, "See you tomorrow, Davis!"

I waved back, "Bye!"

As Kari was crossing the street, I watched her from behind. It's not like I'm trying to be a stalker or anything like that, but I just wanted to make sure she crossed safely. Once she reached the other side, she waved back and I waved back at her one more time.

As I continued my walk home, countless thoughts passed my mind. _Man, TK is one lucky dude. _I'm extremely envious of him, jealous even. But TK is a really good guy - I know without a doubt that he has on multiple occasions saved or taken care of her; I've even seen it with my own eyes.

Kari is in really good hands. I just wish... those hands were mine.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my REVENGE series C: I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'm currently trying to revamp my older stories to make them better - since most of them sucked lol. Feel free to rave and review! If you have any suggestions on what you would like me to REVENGE, please feel free to contact me and let me know. Bye for now!


End file.
